


smile while you suffocate

by PrettyBlueColors



Series: watch me drown [3]
Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Anti-Magic Collar, Anti-Magic Shackles, Anti-Magic Wards, Chains, Choking, Collars, Crying, Hamid is having a Bad Time, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Sexual Slavery, Threats, Trans Hamid Saleh Haroun al-Tahan, Trans Male Character, Whump, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:01:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26771827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyBlueColors/pseuds/PrettyBlueColors
Summary: Barret dropped to his knee with a smile and held up a sleek leather collar in his hand while the other hand lifted Hamid’s chin. “Hello, pretty thing. I’ve got another present for you. Be nice and ask.”Hamid glared and pressed his lips tight and tried to jerk his head away to no avail and Barret’s ire. Barret’s grip on his chin tightened briefly—enough to hurt—and he released a short cruel laugh,” Have it your way then.”Barret released Hamid’s chin and quickly wrapped the leather tight around Hamid’s throat
Relationships: Hamid Saleh Haroun al-Tahan/Barret Racket
Series: watch me drown [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907824
Comments: 14
Kudos: 23





	smile while you suffocate

**Author's Note:**

> Here i am again with another fic in the barret/hamid tag. i just like hurting my boy yall.  
> This work is a fill for the whumptober day 2 prompt because i had some inspiration to get back to it.
> 
> Title is from Choke by I dont know how but they found me

Barret dropped to his knee with a smile and held up a sleek leather collar in his hand while the other hand lifted Hamid’s chin. “Hello, pretty thing. I’ve got another present for you. Be nice and ask.” 

Hamid glared and pressed his lips tight and tried to jerk his head away to no avail and Barret’s ire. Barret’s grip on his chin tightened briefly—enough to hurt—and he released a short cruel laugh,” Have it your way then.” 

Barret released Hamid’s chin and quickly wrapped the leather tight around Hamid’s throat with a pleased smile as the halfling fell to his side and gasped for breath as the collar hummed with energy and cut off his breathing as it attuned itself to him. Hamid scratched at the leather weakly and as his vision started going dark air rushed back into his lungs with great heaving sobs. Hamid coughed roughly and glared with fear in his eyes back up at Barret. 

The human smiled,” You’ll be a good boy now, won’t you?” 

And Hamid whimpered through his tears—each sob rough against his sore throat— and nodded, humiliated. 

“Good, good. Now that you have this lovely piece,” Barret ran a finger across the collar on Hamid’s neck,”you won’t be needing these now, will you?” Barret pulled a slender key from his breast pocket and grasped Hamid’s wrist in his palm. Hamid stared at his shackles, for some bizarre reason he was attached to them. A visible sign was a captive, maybe. 

The shining gold-plated metal clinked together as Barret inspected the chains with a dispassionate hum, and without ceremony removed them from the halfling entirely.

Hamid bit his lip and watched the human turn his wrists over in the light to inspect for injuries. Upon finding none, nodded to himself and pulled Hamid off the floor,”Lovely, now lets see how well this works, hm?” Barret set Hamid on his feet,”Get dressed,dear boy. We’re going on a walk.”

Hamid swallowed the knot in his throat and nodded, the fire light glinting almost imperceptibly off fresh shining scales growing in at his temple,”Yessir.” 

**Author's Note:**

> [phantomwinds](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/phantomwinds) on tumblr!
> 
> [When in Rome](https://discord.gg/tC4Yr8Y) 18+ rqg discord server


End file.
